User blog:Godzillavkk/Minotaur(Narnia) vs Khajiit
A Minotaur: The Battle Hard butcher from Narnia A Khajiit: The Legendary master of death from Tamriel WHO IS DEADLIEST?? This battle pits two different races from two different fantasy worlds, I ike it when worlds collide and I've always wanted to do a Narnia/Elder Scrolls crossover. But here's one thing they both have in common, both have forsaken a god. Minotaur origins remain a mystery, but durring the 100 year winter, they pledged their alligence to the White Witch and served as her elite soldiers. They slew many soldiers in the Royal Armies of Aslan, but eventually when the Witch was defeated they scattered. Later(In the movies only) they fought in the Telmar war alongside many races they once fought against. Khajiit are native to Elsweyr in southern Tamriel. A land of harsh deserts and tangled rainforests, Elsweyr forged it's natives into stealthy, intellighent, and deadly warriors. For many years they battled other for resources and land, until they were conquered by Tiber Septum and placed under Imperial Rule. Although part of the Cyrodil Empire, the Khajiit resented Talos, but their chance for intependence did not come until after the Oblivion Crisis. When the Alderi Dominion helped them drive out Imperials. Elsweyr today remains a part of the dominion, but I have a feeling that the Khajiit will someday rebel. Weapons The Minotaur is armed with The Narnian Pole Axe The Khopesh Sword The Black Bow and Arrow And His Horns The Khajiit strikes back with The Elven Axe(Since Elsweyr is part of the dominion the Khajiit will be armed with Dominion weapons) The Elven Sword The Elven Bow and Arrow And His Claws X-Factors Minotaur Mentality: 94, Minotaurs are born warriors, their entire culture is focused on war and they pride in it Intelligent: 72, Minotaurs seem to be moderatly smart, but they have a "Fight first and ask questions later" motto Tactics: 73, Minotaur prefer charging and using brute strength against their foes Experience: 87, The Minotaur culture is a warrior culture and experience is passed from one generation to the next Khajiit Mentality: 79, Khajiit can become deadly warriors, but some prefer a tranquil life Intelligence: 96, Khajiit prefer analyzing opponents before fighting Tactics: 89, Khajiit prefer stealth instead of strength, confusing opponents, fighting from one end, then vanishing Experience: 66, Although a Khajiit warrior is nothing to sneer at and should be taken seriously, not all of them enjoy fighting. It's a battle of opposites Warrior-culture vs Diverse-culture Frontal assault vs Stealth Horns vs Claws Leave comments below battle begins this November This is a tricky battle to decide, but If I had to choose, I'd choose Khajiit, because some people they kill, never evven knew they were there. Battle In a redwood forest, a blurry figure in the trees runs past the camera. A black minotaur from Narnia holding a pole axe is then seen looking around for any signs of danger. Indeed there is danger, for hiding behind a tree is a black Khajiit warrior. The cat warrior spots the minotaur and leaps into the trees. The Minotaur hears something, turns and sees the Khajiit jump down in front of him drawing an Elven Sword. The Minotaur wastes no time, and lets forth a minotaur battle cry. The Minotaur swings his axe at the Khajiit who barely dodges it, receiving aa small scar on his left arm, the Khajiit executes a jump kick and kicks the minotaur away a few inches. The Minoatur charges foreward, but the Khajiit jumps into the trees and gives chase. The Minotaur pursues. After a brief chase, the Minotaur loses sight of his enemy. But an elven arrow almost hits him from above, the Minotaur looks up and sees the Khajiit with a elven bow and arrow. The Feline warrior jumps down with his sword. The Minotaur lifts his axe to block, but the elven sword slices through the shaft. Shaken but not beaten the Minotaur draws his khopesh sword. The Minotaur starts brutally attacking the Khajiit. The sheer force of the Minotaur proves to much for the Khajiit to hold of and eventually the Minotaur disarms his enemy. The Khajiit draws his elven axe and both start blocking and attacking fairly. That is until the Khajiit using his free hand, slashes the Minotaur across the face leaving some scars. Enraged the Minotaur kicks his enemy away, disarming him of his axe. The Khajiit makes a run for it, but makes time to grab his sword. The Minotaur follows him into a field of tall grass. The Minotaur draws his Narnian bow and arrow and after searching around, spots the feline warrior sneaking in the grass. The Minotaur fires an arrow and the Khajiit barely has time to spot the Minotaur and his weapon. The Khajiit barely dodges the arrow and leaps at the Minotaur and knocks him on the ground. The Minotaur gets up and draws his khopesh, but this time the Khajiit attacks first, and this time he disarms the Minotaur. Enraged the Minotaur bashes the Khajiit back a bit with his arm. Once the Khajiit is at a distance, the Minotaur points his horns at the cat-warrior and charges. The Khajiit dodges and waits for the Minotaur to stop charging, and gets an idea. The Minotaur spots the Khajiit again, charges, and plunges himself right into the Khajiit's elven sword. The Minotaur coughts some blood, and falls dead. The Khajiit raises his sword to the sky and lets out a cheer of victory Winner Khajiit In my smallest vote ever, the Khajiit won due to his stealth and superior mind set. Category:Blog posts